New Marriage Law, they suck
by TweakyTree
Summary: THe weasley children who arent married already have to becuae the minister made a law that since hte pureblood is getting to be corrupted they ha ve to marry a muggle born. Charlie marries a American . She's shy yet not, she doesnt care what ppl think
1. Not everyone likes this

Disclaimer: I wish i owned this i wish i could have the authority to say the HP characters are mine but alas i cannot they are JK's and only hers so good luck to her on her 7th book.

A/N: Just so you know htis was originally on my other name Aalinahockeyfan but i made a new name and i also had to edit and repost this story so please please please read this story.

Chapter 1: Not everyone likes this

Molly Weasley, mother of seven, just made breakfast and most of the kids were digging onto their food without a care in the world really. Errol the family owl came in with the Daily Prophet. She began reading then she caught sight of a certain article that made her gasp quite loudly. The kids looked up at her in a worried fashion wanting to know what exactly is wrong that made her do such a thing.

"What's the matter mum, has something happened?" Bill asked; he along with Charlie had flooed in that morning looked curious about what she had to say. Molly looked at them with an indignant expression on her face as she told her children exactly what was going on.

"They are making a marriage law, since the purebloods line is beginning to get poisoned they are saying they have to marry muggle born's, and are starting to send owls out to the purebloods. They have to be married within two months and have kids within five years of the marriage. If you don't get married they will snap your wand and throw you into Azkaban."

Nearly everyone had an outraged look on his or her face; the only one who did not have to worry was Bill since he was already married to Fleur with one kid, who was born about four months ago. Everyone was angry at this but they really could not do anything about it now.

"This is so unfair they can't force us it's not right." he said, Hermione looked extremely worried and did not want this to be followed through but knew it would anyways.

Owl's swooped into the kitchen through the window, landed before their specified owners, dropped the letters, and left again.

Molly motioned for them to open their letters and tell her who they have gotten. Harry was the first to speak. "Luna" Ron smirked at him and Harry just glared.

"Hermione" Hermione sighed in relief that Ron had gotten her, since they sort of have been dating on and off for two years or so. George went next. "Katie." He shrugged. Then it was Fred's turn to go.

"Alicia." Ginny went next. "Adam Hassig" she shrugged. Charlie then went. "Natalie Storing." he said. Molly looked as if it was Christmas, all of her children will finally be married, her adopted children included as well.

"Well I'm going to go owl all of the fiancé's to tell them to come here for a dinner. We all after all need to get to know one and another." Ginny dragged Hermione up to her room to complain about this stupid thing that the ministry decided to do. Charlie just went to his room and decided to owl his fiancé.

_Natalie,_

_Hello, I'm Charlie Weasley I would like to meet you somewhere so we could talk about what we are exactly going to do about the marriage law. Any time would be fine with me but I would appreciate it if we could do it today. If you don't have an owl send it with Herldwyn. Also, my mother is having a dinner tomorrow for all of the fiancé's just to warn you._

_Charlie_

He sent the letter with his tawny owl that he got in Romania, he went to the window and looked out and immediately regretted it. His brother Ron and Hermione were out there snogging like there was no tomorrow. Which he would really rather not see, just because he is a brother doesn't mean he likes to watch his younger siblings doing those sort of things.

He went to the living room and saw Fleur and Bill with their daughter Faune, Fleur only had a sister who was a year in a half younger than her. She didn't have a big family so she didn't know how to care for small children like babies.

Molly has been trying to help but Fleur has been trying to be subtle about refusing. "So Charlie how goes it?" bill asked him. Charlie shrugged not quite sure, how he is really.

"I owled Natalie asking if she could meet with me today at least. Just waiting for the return owl." Fleur took Faune from Charlie and cooed at her. "I'm sure she'll want to meet with you it just will take a bit for the owl to get here." he looked up and saw a very big bird coming towards the window.

"Or it could be here now." Bill said, as he looked at the bird that landed on Charlie. It was an eagle one that it very frequent in America but not England. He took the parchment from the bird and saw it hop over to his owl and stare at it.

_Charlie,_

_Hey, I'm Natalie obviously. If you want to meet me today meet me at the three broomsticks at five fifteen then we can talk over dinner. I'm going to be there after I get off work, so around five something would be wonderful. Anywho just so you can recognize me I have reddish hair with black chunks in it and its curlyish. If you want, send a reply back with Riddick. Oh by the way thanks for the heads up about the party._

_Natalie R. Storing_

Bill looked at Charlie who was still a bit confused by her but he quickly got over it and smiled to himself. He quickly wrote a reply that he will be there at five to meet her and he said he had freckles and really red hair, a bit hard thing to miss. Bill looked at the eagle as Charlie put his reply on it.

"So you're going to go and meet her then." Charlie nodded and Bill shrugged at his younger brother. "Well good luck with that try not to scare her off dear brother, I know how you are. So do try and not go over board with the dragon obsession that you have." Charlie glared at his brother and sent the bird on its way to wherever Natalie lived.

A few hours later it was time for Charlie to go and meet Natalie, once he walked into the three broomsticks he saw her just looking up at the ceiling in boredom.

Probably the cousin that she had to supervise she told him about in her letter. He walked up to her table and cleared his throat to get her attention. She turned around quickly and looked at him startled then smiled when she realized that he was the one she has been waiting for. "Hey, sit down please." she said he was surprised to hear a very American accented voice come from her.

He sat down and noticed that she looked very much like a brit; she smiled at him and waited patiently for him to get over the shock of finding out she was American. Eventually his voice returned to him and he began the conversation. "Well it's nice to finally meet you Natalie. I suppose that we should get to know each other better then." she nodded and looked as if she was in deep thought.

"Tell me about your family then Charlie, I like to know about others families, tells a person so much about them." he smiled and nodded. "Well I am the second eldest. The oldest is Bill; then it goes me, Percy, Fred, George, Ron then Ginny. Then of course my mum and dad. What about you." she smiled ironically.

"I'm the baby of my immediate family, just me and Nic my older sister by seven years. But if I didn't count that it would be all of my cousins on the Skelly. Cori, Karrie, Manda, Kenny, Chris, Nate and all the little cousins we have about six of those." she said and then looked as if she was going to continue.

"My mum and dad died a while ago when I was about oh, seventeen maybe a bit older. Nic was close to both of them, I was and sort of am anti-social I don't do well with people. I tend to not trust them, thinking they have something against me or the likes of it." she said.

Charlie nodded not knowing what to say to that exactly, being some very surprising information she stowed into him. "What do you do for work?" he asked her. She smiled happily. "I'm a writer, for the muggle and magical world; I also paint and do photography and I am a tattoo artist. I enjoy doing all of it, I'm an artist so to say, I also work at the ministry with the adoption agency for the children who have lost their families to the war." she replied.

And looked at him wanting to know what he does, she noticed the shocked look on his face when she said tattoo artist. Probably not many of those in the wizarding world. "I used to work in Romania, I was a dragon tamer it was dangerous but I enjoyed it quite a lot. Now though I work at the ministry in the misuse of muggle artifacts with my father." She smiled at him.

"I bet that is interesting, but the dragon tamer thing is cool as well, I had an obsession with dragons from fifteen to about nineteen. I also am obsessed with Asian things, like swords and things like that." she said to him and he smirked at that. "I'll have to keep that in mind then." she smiled at him, they were already flirting and they have only known teach other for a bit. "You do that then."

Natalie thought a moment and began saying something, which surprised Charlie. "You know this marriage law is good and bad in a way, at least to me it seems to be so." He looked over at her curiously.

He also seemed to notice Natalie was glaring at the people at other tables who seemed to know that she didn't get out much. "How so, I mean I think its good as well unless you don't like the person you were paired with of course?" she sighed and smiled brightly at him obviously happy to tell him her views.

"Well all the people who don't exactly have time to go through the dating thing. I never have time to date I am always busy trying to put new things through and out there; my works don't exactly take right away. And its scary thing out there I mean hello you are in danger of being hurt everyday because of the dating world and or realm. I personally was and am afraid of that."

He looked at her curiously now. "How would it be a bad thing then?" she smiled again. "Well what happens if you absolutely detest the guy and can't stand him, if he has bad habits that annoy you so much you'd rather be dead, or he gives you a certain bad vibe that you cant stand." she said, she seems to have many different interests one being arguing and showing her point, she already seemed to be like a Weasley, she was stubborn he could tell already.

A/N: I really really really want some reviews it would make my world a float.


	2. Meeting the family

Disclaimer: These suck so jsut look at 1st chap

A/N: PLease i really do want reviwews that always makes any writer and or author happy.

Chapter 2: Meeting the family

When Charlie got home that night, which was around eleven, or midnight, he went to the kitchen and he found his brother Bill there, who was just sitting there in a annoying sort of way. Bill looked at him and offered him some food since he missed dinner, as he ate he was of course immediately interrogated by his brother. "So who is this Natalie person?" he asked as he sipped on his tea. Charlie sighed in wonderment and happiness.

"She's unbelievable, she's lived in so many places and gone to so many as well. God I think she is wonderful, she is one of the most interesting people I have ever met so far. She said she grew up in America in one of the northern states, where it was winter half the year or something like that. She has a big family if she count's cousins and uncles and sorts. Her mum and dad died when she was seventeen I believe, her dad drank too much and her mum I think cancer or something of the sort." Bill smiled at his brother being excited and talking about a woman he barely knew. "What does she do?" Bill asked him.

"She works at the ministry with the adoption agency, she's also an author and photographer and a Tattoo artist in the muggle world. She's absolutely wonderful, she practically grows on you." Bill smiles but says nothing, he realizes that his brother is quite smitten with this woman.

Charlie stands up and cleans his dishes. "I'm going to bed, see you tomorrow." Charlie changed into some green pajama pants and got into bed, dreaming of his talk with Natalie.

The next morning Charlie was woken up by his mother yelling something about the food is going to be done in forty minutes and that the people will be arriving in twenty minutes at the least.

He hurriedly got up, put a long sleeve shirt on and nice pants, and went down stairs seeing the hectic order of things that was always the Burrow. That's what was so welcoming about it. He then when he noticed the triad his mother was in decided to go to the living room afraid of what may happen, and since it was mostly safer than any other place at that moment.

He found most of the guys in there were discussing Quidditch. Later on everyone but Natalie had arrived, the girls were getting sick of listening to talk of Quidditch. The floo activated and out stepped Natalie, Mrs. Weasley immediately took in her looks and her pose and apparently liked her. "Hello dear I'm Molly Weasley. You must be Natalie, if you want go into the living room nearly everyone else is in there."

Natalie nodded dumbly and found Charlie and waved at him. He smiled and motioned her over, he glared at Ron and he moved over to where Hermione was sitting and set her on his lap. "Bill Fleur this is Natalie, Natalie this is my older brother Bill and his wife Fleur." Natalie smiled at the two of them.

"It's nice to meet you Natalie." Fleur said as did Bill. "You too." Natalie looked over at the people and her eyes widened on a boy who was with Ginny. She closed her eyes then opened them again this went on for a few times until she realized what she was seeing was real.

"Adam!" he looked up and he did the same thing Natalie did. He walked over to her and swung her up in his arms. Charlie was glaring at him and Bill noticed, Charlie was already taking on the jealous boyfriend/ fiancé. He set her down and smiled down at her, obviously ecstatic to see her. "So how've you been?" she shrugged and smiled over at Charlie.

"Okay I haven't seen you since Plainview, god that was years ago scary." Adam nodded in agreement with the statement. Natalie seemed to realize that everyone was watching them, not having a clue what was going on obviously. Adam just smirked and Natalie hit him. "We were somewhat friends when I was in school, though apparently he was so much cooler than me and couldn't talk to me as much as he used to do."

Natalie went and sat near Charlie and smiled at him, soon nearly all of the others left to go outside and play Quidditch. Bill and Fleur's daughter, Faune began to cry, Fleur began to try and distract her with toys and sorts but it wasn't working as well as she had hoped.

Natalie smiled at Fleur and decided to interrupt her frantic ways of trying to calm down the child, she's been through this with many cousins of hers who totally blank out when it happens. "Fleur can I try something." she asked Faune was immediately handed over to Natalie, obviously Fleur has been having a lot of troubles with her lately, not being able to get her to quiet down and everything.

"What's her name?" Bill smiled adoringly at his daughter before he answered her. "Faune." Natalie smiled and rubbed Faune's back trying to sooth her to sleep.

Natalie began to slightly bounce Faune up and down while making shushing noises, eventually she finally calmed down and Natalie handed her back to Fleur.

Fleur was now looking at Natalie in amazement, and looking at her wishing she was that gifted with children. "How did you do that, I never can get her to calm down that fast." she said in a hurry.

Natalie smiled slightly as she looked at the baby. "Being older than nine cousins by six to fourteen or more years usually helps being able to take care of young babies who have trouble calming down, besides I took a class in school that was required of everyone of how to parent." Natalie smiled at Fleur and looked at Faune.

"Besides I have twin cousins, who try to get everything but I don't let them, twins are kind of hard to control but once you baby-sit them for how many years you can practically handle anything. God they are the hardest." she said and smiled in a sexy way at Charlie, Bill noticed this right away but didn't say anything.

Natalie walked into the kitchen where most of the other women migrated after the Quidditch game. Katie and Alicia immediately begin to talk to Natalie wanting to know what she does and likes to do in her free time if she has any that is.

"So do you play Quidditch?" Katie asked her excitedly. Natalie shook her head and laughed at the shocked looks on their faces.

"I play hockey and soccer, more violent. I'm not real fond of flying on a thin piece of wood, afraid I may fall and die a painfully slow death, and there isn't exactly enough contact sportness in it."

Katie shrugged but kept firing questions at her. Soon it was time to eat and Molly went and called the boys in to eat. They all sat by their respective ones that they were to marry soon. There were all sorts of food on the table nearly anything a person would like to eat and think of eating really. To Natalie she was happy that they didn't have fish she despises the stuff. Nasty shit that it is.

Soon after dinner, they began talking about the marriages that they were going to have next week and all in a row as well. Molly was on a rage talking about what they were going to do and sorts like that and for some of them how they should have it, which was really annoying the girls.

"Well how bout we do youngest to oldest for getting married, so Ginny and Adam, Ron and Hermione, Harry and Luna, George and Katie, Fred and Alicia and then Charlie and Natalie. Would everyone like to have their weddings here so it would be cheaper."

Natalie spoke up and told Molly her idea. "Actually Molly I would like to have it at the one place that has always stayed as my home if it's okay with Charlie. My grandparents house, I was always my grandpa's favorite granddaughter and it would really make him and my grandma happy if I had it there."

Molly nodded and Charlie nodded his head and kissed her cheek the others in the room smirked at that, thinking that they were quite cute together.

"We should start planning this week then the weddings will be ready by the time they get here, time most definitely will be flying by and it will be tight as well." They talked a bit more and soon it was time for Natalie to leave and talk with her family in America.

Once everyone had left Molly, Arthur and their children counting Fleur, Harry and Hermione began to talk about all of the soon- to-be-spouses. "I like them all, but of course I had already known Luna. Natalie is a sweet heart, but really quiet. Adam is polite but he seemed very flirtatious. And we already knew Katie and Alicia." Molly said, Arthur looked at Charlie and smiled.

"What is it that Natalie does exactly Charlie?" he asked trying to get Molly to stop from nearly crying. "She works at the ministry with the adoption's, the children who have lost family to the war and families that are looking to adopt the children that were impacted from the war." he said, Molly seemed to remember that so many people, friends and others were lost from the war and she is lucky that her family didn't lose anyone.

Arthur stood up. "Well we should get to bed we have things to do tomorrow, owl our friends, start planning the weddings." Soon everyone had trudged upstairs to their bedroom. Charlie thought of Natalie as he lay in bed near or close to sleep, how she smirked when she and her old friend Adam joked around.

Especially when she was sarcastic to any of the family members. Fred and George really enjoyed her sarcasm. Her eyes how when she got really into something they looked black, her smile when she was happy and enjoying herself.

With Natalie

When Natalie got back home to her flat, she called her older sister. She promised her she would call her the minute she got home from the dinner with the Weasley's. She called her sister and put her on speakerphone so she could still talk to her while she was doing a few things around her apartment.

"Hello"

"Hey Niki it's me obviously."

"So how'd it go?"

"Fine, so when do you want to come here."

"What?"

"I'm planning the wedding this week getting married next at the end of the week."

"It's the law thing have to be married within a month or something but all of us agreed to do it within two weeks. And there's seven of us getting married so we all decided to plan one week get married the next. "

"And you want me to come to England to help prepare and make suggestions for the wedding."

"Basically, but I also want you to bring Rita, Paige and Hope with you if you can smuggle them in with you, besides I haven't seen Hope for some while and I miss her."

"Okay I'll see what I can do."

They began talking about Charlie's family, Charlie and anything that came to their minds really. Eventually Natalie told her sister she had to go to bed and get some actual sleep, she had the feeling that she might be getting woken up by some one or something.

She changed into some boxers and a baggy t-shirt and collapsed on her bed. Dreaming of Charlie and his wonderful face and beautiful eyes.

Unfortunately she was right about being woken up, come the next morning she was being woken up by three red heads and one blond. She had the urge to strangle every single one of them until they died and then she'd bring them back and do it again.

She recognized them as Charlie, Bill, Ginny and Fleur. She rolled over and pulled the covers over her head. "Come on get up, you can't spend the day sleeping." Ginny said to her in a too hyper and happy voice in the morning. She groaned at her overly happiness, now really having the feeling of wanting to kill Ginny.

"Yes I can, even if you think I can't." Natalie replied to them. Fleur took her blankets and smirked, Natalie looked up at her dazed and glared one that may be worthy of Snape.

She sighed and decided there would be no getting out of this situation, she stood up and jumped off the bed and took some clothes with her and went to the bathroom to get ready as the others went into the kitchen or something like that.

Twenty minutes later she went into the kitchen clad in baggy flare pants and a t-shirt that said 'I learned everything I need to know from the people trapped in my basement'; her hair was up in a messy/sexy hair style. Charlie and the rest were there making some tea that she seemed to have in the cupboards, most of them seemed happy to have found the tea.

Ginny looked up at her and smiled, but she seemed to have remembered something she wanted to tell her. "You know you don't have a tea kettle right?" Natalie nodded and tried to hide a laugh at Ginny's face.

"I don't use them so what's the use of them if I microwave tea, which is faster for me, since nearly everyone knows I'm not a very patient person." she got herself a cup of tea and sat down near Ginny, not talking at all just enjoying her favorite tea. Eventually she asked them something.

"So why did you three come in here and decide that it would just be a wonderful idea to wake me up so early in the morning?" she asked still not quite awake yet, even if she did look it. To the others it didn't even seem that early, they were used to getting up quite early because of Mrs. Weasley.

The Weasley's have always had to get up early because of their mother. "Natalie it's eleven thirty."

She looked at him with a so-what, does it look like I care look. "What's your point because I really don't see it?" she asked him. Charlie shook his head at her in amusement. "Mum wants to get ready for some of the weddings so she said we have to start planning them now apparently and we held her off for as long as we could from barging in here to drag you out of bed, she was near coming here around eight in the morning to get you up but we thank fully changed her mind about that." Ginny explained to her.

Natalie sighed and nodded. "So she wants me there like right this instant, in this moment of time?" Fleur nodded, Natalie cocked her head to the side and shrugged. She looked at Charlie and smiled in a flirtatious way. "Well I guess we best be going them hmm?"

Soon they were at the Burrow and Molly was hugging the death out of her, apparently, she was overly happy that she was there. Molly must have been waiting for quite a while for her to arrive there. "Hello dear in a few days if it's okay with you we are going to be looking for wedding dresses if you want to come with us?" she nodded mindlessly, she loves shopping for pretty things, even if she doesn't act girly she loves to dress up once in a while.

A few hours later when everyone was outside just visiting there was a ringing coming from Natalie. She patted herself, she probably looked quite amusing to anyone who was looking at her. She kept on doing that until she found the phone and hurriedly answered it.

"Ya Hello"

"Hey it's me"

"Hey me how's it goin'"

"Fine I have some info that you'll love and some that you'll hate."

"Bad news please"

Everyone was watching Natalie with interest wondering who she was talking to exactly. And what the thing was that she was talking into they've never seen a cell phone before, well Hermione and Harry have but that's because they lived with muggles most of their lives.

"I have to bring Nate and Chris with to measure up your fiancé. And you know how Nate's still protective?"

"How can I forget his uber protectiveness he punch my best guy friend for touching me. Even though he hardly touched me and it was my arm as well. And Chris is just scary when you look at him at times, and you know he's practically a giant."

"Yep, but there's the good new to look up to."

"Oooh the dreaded good news what terrible frightening secrets lie there in the dark abyss of it."

"Ha ha, how amusing, anyways Hope, Paige and Rita are coming so do you have room for six people."

"I'll see if I can get six people at home, but I'm pretty sure I can."

"Good, oh and head honcho says his favorite granddaughter better not be making trouble."

"Tell him I'm destroying towns making old women cry and making grown men cry for mercy."

"Okay I'll tell him your doing fantastic and getting along great with the Charlie dude."

"Bye"

"Love you," she said in a fake sad tone.

"Love you."

"Bye"

"Bye"

Natalie looked over and saw the others staring at her in a confused way and some were looking at her in amusement as well. "What!" Charlie tried to hide a smirk. "Make grown men cry for mercy, is that what you like to do now." Natalie blushed slightly, forgetting they were there for a moment. "It's a joke, I always say the opposite things like if some one says be good I'll say I'll try not to be." he smiled and then looked at her questioningly. "Who are the people that are coming to see you."

Natalie sighed and then smirked at him. "Well my older sister Niki, her and mine common best friend Rita, my best friend Hope, my younger cousin Paige she's seven years younger than me and of course the psycho body guards. Nate and Chris, since I have no brothers they act as substitutes for the real deal, and Nate is really over protective of me and always have been so be careful around him."

Fred and George were about to do something to the unsuspecting two but Natalie knew better. She didn't even turn around when she addressed them. "Fred George don't even think about doing what ever you plan on doing it's not going to work." they looked at her with mouths wide open.

"How did…"

"You know that…"

"We were…"

"Going to…"

"Do something."

She smirked at them in a slight evil way, in which one might look at younger cousins. "Fred George just because I don't have many siblings doesn't mean I don't have a handful of cousins. I have two twin cousins Isabella and Oliviya, really they are a bit of trouble." The huffed and slouched as they were walking away.

Soon some were inside the house and a few outside of it, Natalie looked at Charlie and smirked. "So would you rather be here or somewhere else to discuss certain things?" she asked seductively and smirked at him waiting for his answer.

He leaned into her and smelled her along her neck and her hair, loving the feeling of being close to her. "Somewhere else but we don't have any private places around here, or any at all really. I do have six siblings you know, even if one is gone for a bit at the moment." She smirked evilly obviously she had a plan.

"Don't worry Charlie dear I have a plan, come on lets go tell them that we are leaving for a bit." The both of them walked into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was doing something or another. "Hello Mrs. Weasley, I have a favor to ask of you?" Natalie asked sweetly. Mrs. Weasley turned her attention to Natalie who was smiling in a innocent way, she obviously thought nothing of it at all. "Yes dear what is it?"

"I was hoping that I would be able to kidnap Charlie for the rest of the afternoon and part of the night to discuss some wedding plans and to show him some things at my home that would be nice in the wedding." Mrs. Weasley thought for a moment but then decided and smiled at the couple in front of her.

"Of course dear and if it gets too late please will you keep him over night at your place?" Natalie nodded in agreement and they flooed to her apartment.

Once they were sitting down comfortably, Natalie began to talk to him a bout some sorts. "Charlie we really should start planning the wedding, I mean we're getting married next week and we have to have at least one kid with in five years in case you didn't know." Charlie nodded and looked at her expectantly, obviously not having a clue quite what he wanted yet.

"Well who would you like for people to be at the wedding?" she asked, she had a pen and paper in her hand ready to write down everything he says that he would like. "Well Moody, Tonks, Remus, Sirius, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Wood, Angelina those are all of the obvious ones. Then of course all of my family with their fiancé's." Natalie wrote this down, smiled, and then looked at him again. "Grooms people?"

"Bill will be my best man, Percy, he'll be back in three days. I already owled him and he agreed. He was on his honeymoon with Penelope. Ron definitely as well, and Harry and Adam I guess. Fred and George said they wished for me to pick someone else for grooms men other than them or else they would have been in it as well." she wrote those down as well.

"My maid of honor is going to be Hope obviously, then it will be my sister Niki, Hermione, my cousin Paige she's a year or two younger than Hermione then Ginny." Charlie nodded in agreement liking how she put things.

"So are going to have wizard robes or muggle?" she asked politely. He wanted wizard but he didn't want to upset her family. "Well I wanted wizard but your family." she laughed at bit at his slight worry. "Charlie dear don't worry, my family is used to this stuff they wont care if you just wear jeans and a shirt, in fact I actually think one of my uncles got married in that. Your mother on the other hand would care what you wear. So wear wizard robes, me though I am wearing a muggle wedding gown or at least something designed like one or I may just design my own. My brides maids will have muggle dresses as well. So once my family gets here we can go to muggle London and go looking for dresses if your mother wants to go there afterwards."

Charlie shifted so that his legs were now across her lap, she glared at him but didn't move them from where they were. "So do you want the grooms to have wizard robes or muggle ones." He asked hesitantly. "Have them do the wizard way, I think it would be a cool contrast to the muggle dresses. Just to give you a heads up their dresses are either going to be red, silver or blue in any of the shades or each might be a different color I haven't decided yet."

He smiled at her and brushed a piece of hair out of her face, he loved the different colors of hair she has its beautiful on her. "I'll keep that in mind then." She smirked at him.

A/N: thanks to all and any who reviewed and read this story.


End file.
